Promises Dont Lie-OC Submission
by VampyreEmoHunter
Summary: ALL SPOTS FOR COED GUILDS FILLED! ONLY ACCEPTING FEMALES FOR MERMAIDS TEAR! Come inaide and see if you made it! Story starts up soon! NO MORE SUBMISSION! UNLESS FOR MERMAIDS TEAR!
1. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**hey guys! Im SO sorry about this but, i must redo this story! I already have the main character that i want the most which is ne of my OCs.**

**now, i am going to keep 2 OCs somepeople submittef:**

**livvy**

**and**

**Alouette(spell right?)**

**the rest i want u all to submit thru PM saying: PDL OC-submission-(OC name).**

**i need that because i keep forgrtting where the OCs are.**

**i will accept 2 mary sues or gary stues.**

**now, onto buisness.**

**i will ONLY accept OCs pmed to me. Exception for guest.**

**You MUST follow OC sheet! So make sure to or else i wont be happy.**

**BIG no to asking to save a spot. That went disastrously!**

**onto the require ments.**

**i NEED:**

**2 SS-class mages**

**4 S-class mages.**

**? A-class mages.**

**? E-class mages.**

**A barmaid/tender, must be non magic.**

**A docter, mage or non magic.**

**2 Dragons.**

OC SHEET FOR MAGES

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Personality:

Magic: (up to 3)

Spells: (YOU MUST ADD! IF U SAY NONE OR U DECIDE I WILL NOT ACCEPT!)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Family:

Pet:

History:

Other:

class:

guild:

-Griffens Wing: A legal guild that specializes in strength, courage, and honor.

-Serpents Fang: A Legal guild that specializes in strength, stealth, and death.

-Basalisks Riv: A Independent guild that specializes in power, water, and fighting skill.

-Spinx Screech: A Dark guild that only wants power and power.

-Mermaids Tear: An all girl guild. Specializes in girls and love.

-Pixie Dust: A legal guild like fairy tail.

guld mark color/location:

*For barmaid/tender take out magic*

REMEBER! SUBMT THROUGH PM SAYING: PDL-OC SUBMISSION- (OC NAME)

Baii!

~Mizore.


	2. Chapter 3

**BACK! And with OC's as well! (I am adding MY Oc's Tommorow! Except for two)**

_Griffin's Wing_

**Guild Master- **None

**SS-Class: **

**-Toshasatsukino -Toshi- Tashimakashio-** Re-quip/sword-quip-18-female-ME

**- Arkises -Ark- Emisis- **Elemental Bubble Magic-19-Male-ME

**S-Class:**

**A-Class:**

**E-Class:**

_Serpents Fang_

**Guild Master- **None

**SS-Class:**

**-Mark Edward Lee-**Death Dragon Slayer-Male-17-Grim Reaper Slayer

**-Hayashima Minako-**Dream, Dream-Make, Blood Magic-14-Female-Hayashima Minako

**S-Class:**

**A-Class:**

**E-Class:**

_Basalisks Riv_

**Guild Master- **None

**SS-Class:**

**-Saikuron** Mizukari-Water God Slayer-24-Male-PrinceOfTheMatrix88

**S-Class:**

**A-Class:**

**E-Class:**

_Spinx Screech_

**Guild Master- **None

**SS-Class:**

**S-Class:**

**A-Class:**

**E-Class:**

_Mermaids Tear_

**Guild Master- **None

**SS-Class:**

**S-Class:**

**A-Class:**

**E-Class:**

_Pixie Dust_

**Guild Master- **None

**SS-Class:**

**S-Class:**

**-Damion Arcane-**Aether (Ether) Magic-18-Mal_e-_Thtaznninja

**A-Class:**

**E-Class:**

**I AM LOOKING FOR GUILD MASTERS!  
HERE IS LE SHEET!**

**Name:**

**Age: (Over 17)**

**Gender:**

**Magic: (Up to 5)**

**Spells: (MUST INCLUDE!)**

**Appearence:**

**Clothing:**

**Personality:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Strengths:**

**Weakness:**

**Pets:**

**History:**

**Guild: (Chose one I made)**

**Guild mark color/location:**

**Other:**

SUBMIT!

Ps. If i send 'Thanks for your OC!:D!' that means accepted. if i send 'Thanks for OC!:D' i probably didnt. if i send ^^ ^_^ that means i love it! If i send nothing...i didnt even consider.

-Mizore


	3. Chapter 4-LAST DAY!

**BACK! And with MORE OCs! Tomorrow the submission will end! **

_Griffin's Wing_

**Guild Master- Crystal –Crys- **Hunter Magic, Phase-17-Female-ME

**SS-Class: **

**-Toshasatsukino -Toshi- Tashimakashio-** Re-quip/sword-quip-18-female-ME

**- Arkises -Ark- Emisis- **Elemental Bubble Magic-19-Male-ME

**S-Class:**

**-Friday Knight-**Re-quip-Dagger-24-Female-velvet queen

**-Jachar Roku-**VoodoMagic-37-Male-SaiyaStyles

**A-Class:**

**E-Class:**

_Serpents Fang_

**Guild Master- Alyce Macindrove-**Shadow Magic, Re-quip, Phase-19-Female-ME

**SS-Class:**

**-Mark Edward Lee-**Death Dragon Slayer-Male-17-Grim Reaper Slayer

**-Hayashima Minako-**Dream, Dream-Make, Blood Magic-14-Female-Hayashima Minako

**S-Class:**

**-Lucina Cypher-**Blood God Slayer-18-Female-ManhattanTheory

-**Styles Kaizu-**Blood Magic, Sinister Magic, Small Magics-19-Male-SaiyaStyles

-**Kimi Kaizu-**Summoning Minion Magic, Third Small Magics-17-Female-SaiyaStyles

**A-Class:**

**E-Class:**

_Basalisks Riv_

**Guild Master- **None

**SS-Class:**

**-Saikuron** Mizukari-Water God Slayer-24-Male-PrinceOfTheMatrix88

**S-Class:**

**-Zennie Trobet-**Healing, Spirit, Channeling-24-Male-Darklbex

**A-Class:**

**E-Class:**

_Spinx Screech_

**Guild Master- **None

**SS-Class:**

**S-Class:**

**A-Class:**

**-Aspen Majin-**Regular Earth Magic; Earth Dragon Slayer-18-Male-RongoDice

**E-Class:**

_Mermaids Tear_

**Guild Master- **None

**SS-Class:**

**S-Class:**

**A-Class:**

**E-Class:**

_Pixie Dust_

**Guild Master- **None

**SS-Class:**

**-Claretta-**Re-quip magic- 17-Female-Fairy- Chan 544

**-Merlin Darkhelm-**Marcro-18-Male-AHarvin

**S-Class:**

**-Damion Arcane-**Aether (Ether) Magic-18-Mal_e-_Thtaznninja

**A-Class:**

**E-Class:**

SUBMIT! LAST DAY!

Ps. If i send 'Thanks for your OC!:D!' that means accepted. if i send 'Thanks for OC!:D' i probably didnt. if i send ^^ ^_^ that means i love it! If i send nothing...i didnt even consider.

-Mizore

PS. I need more LESSER OCs! Just to fill up small spots! I want you to send Lesser OCS in Reveiw!

OC SHEET!

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Personality:

Magic: (up to 3)

Spells: (YOU MUST ADD! IF U SAY NONE OR U DECIDE I WILL NOT ACCEPT!)

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Family:

Pet:

History:

Other:

class:

guild:

-Griffens Wing: A legal guild that specializes in strength, courage, and honor.

-Serpents Fang: A Legal guild that specializes in strength, stealth, and death.

-Basalisks Riv: A Independent guild that specializes in power, water, and fighting skill.

-Spinx Screech: A Dark guild that only wants power and power.

-Mermaids Tear: An all girl guild. Specializes in girls and love.

-Pixie Dust: A legal guild like fairy tail.

guld mark color/location:

*For barmaid/tender take out magic*


	4. Finale

LAST_ DAY! NO MORE SUBMISSIONS FOR THE FOLLOWING GUILDS:_

_GRIFFINS WING_

_PIXIE DUST_

_SERPENTS FANG_

_AND_

_BASALISKS RIV_

_Griffin's Wing_

**Guild Master- Crystal –Crys- **Hunter Magic, Phase-17-Female-ME

**SS-Class: **

**-Toshasatsukino -Toshi- Tashimakashio-** Re-quip/sword-quip-18-female-ME

**- Arkises -Ark- Emisis- **Elemental Bubble Magic-19-Male-ME

**S-Class:**

**-Friday Knight-**Re-quip-Dagger-24-Female-velvet queen

**-Jachar Roku-**VoodoMagic-37-Male-SaiyaStyles

_-Keylian Everdark-Flame and Lightning Dragon slayer-19-Male-Stormhawk99_

_-Alexsis Overturn-Techno-Sphere-17-Female-ME_

**A-Class:**

**-Meiyo Buredo-Speed Magic-17-Female-Proudhollow**

**-Sol Zeus-Storm Magic-18-Male-AHarvin**

**-Felin 'Finn' Esen-Sand Magic-15-Male-Little Wolfie Fox**

**E-Class:**

**-Laura Kyra-25-Rainbow Shimmer Magic-Female-ME**

**-Christopher Kyra-Shimmer Magic-9-Male-ME**

**-Faust Hardwin-22-Male-Bartender-Fallen heavens (luv da name!)**

_Serpents Fang_

**Guild Master- Alyce Macindrove-**Shadow Magic, Re-quip, Phase-19-Female-ME

**SS-Class:**

**-Mark Edward Lee-**Death Dragon Slayer-Male-17-Grim Reaper Slayer

**-Hayashima Minako-**Dream, Dream-Make, Blood Magic-14-Female-Hayashima Minako

**S-Class:**

**-Lucina Cypher-**Blood God Slayer-18-Female-ManhattanTheory

-**Styles Kaizu-**Blood Magic, Sinister Magic, Small Magics-19-Male-SaiyaStyles

-**Kimi Kaizu-**Summoning Minion Magic, Third Small Magics-17-Female-SaiyaStyles

**A-Class:**

**-Kakure Buredo-Speed Magic-17-Female-Proudhollow**

**E-Class:**

**-Hazel Lurequ-Phase, Elemental Plat-36-Female-My Friend**

**-Gringe Larequ-Dark Sphere-37-Male-My Friend**

**-Jessica Larequ-Earth Bind-15-Female-My Friend**

_Basalisks Riv_

**Guild Master- Rick Grynder**

**SS-Class:**

**-Saikuron** Mizukari-Water God Slayer-24-Male-PrinceOfTheMatrix88

**S-Class:**

**-Zennie Trobet-**Healing, Spirit, Channeling-24-Male-Darklbex

-Lola- Fallen Celestial-? Looks 15-Female-?

-Chris ?- Undead Spirit/Fire-18-Male-?

**A-Class:**

**-Griffen Winger-Necromancer-17-Male-?**

**E-Class:**

_Spinx Screech_

**Guild Master- Spinx**

**SS-Class:**

**-Morte Feroce-Bone/Bone-make-20-Male-PrinceOfTheMatrix88**

**-Rhythem Harmony-Siren-18-Female-Yoruko-Chan**

**S-Class:**

**-Aiden Michelson-Darkness Magic-18-Male-missing nin**

**A-Class:**

**-Aspen Majin-**Regular Earth Magic; Earth Dragon Slayer-18-Male-RongoDice

**E-Class:**

_Mermaids Tear_

**Guild Master- Mikuri Hino**

**SS-Class:**

**-Mizore Hino-Heavenly Body Magic Vers 3-17-Female-ME(im not 17)**

**S-Class:**

**A-Class:**

**E-Class:**

**-Mitchiku Hino-Dead Flute-18-Female-Friend**

_Pixie Dust_

**Guild Master- Arith**

**SS-Class:**

**-Claretta-**Re-quip magic- 17-Female-Fairy- Chan 544

**-Merlin Darkhelm-**Marcro-18-Male-AHarvin

**S-Class:**

**-Damion Arcane-**Aether (Ether) Magic-18-Mal_e-_Thtaznninja

**A-Class:**

**E-Class:**

**Bartender: **

**-Danniellea Rose-19-Female-Fairy-Chan 544**

ONLY SUBMISSIONSWANTED ARE GIRLS FOR MERMAIDS TEAR! NO MORE OCS!

Thank you EVERYONE who has submitted their OCs! I love you all!

Story shall be out soon!

Till then my frienss!

~mizore hino


End file.
